hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Klausowitsch
thumb|300px|Klausowitsch (2011) Klausowitsch '''klʌsovɪtʃ ist eine österreichische Witzfigur der 1950er Jahre und wurde am 19. September 1995 in Bad Vöslau geboren. Er ist 5cm groß. Er ist professioneller Drogenkonsument bzw. Hobbykiffer, Verbrecher, Verbrecherjäger, Filmproduzent, Videospielentwickler, Pseudoschauspieler, Regisseur, Zeichner, Hackbrettspieler, Cembalospieler, Musikproduzent, DJ, Sänger, Drogenmusiker, Pseudolinguist, ehemaliger Formel 1050-Funktionär und ehemaliger Superballspieler und seit 2010 Besitzer eines Goldenen Arsch des Dummseins. Aufgrund dieser Vielfalt seines bisherigen, wenn auch kuriosen Lebenslaufs, gilt er als Pseudomultitalent. Des Weiteren rief er die Fernsehserie Stick Figure Fightaz ins Leben, mit der er als Künstler deutlich bekannter wurde. Auch die Filmreihe "Haifischfilme" (u.a. Sharkatar, Sharkquake, Wald- und Wiesenhaie), deren Produktion von seiner Produzentenfirma Sharquarium geleitet wird, stammt hauptsächlich von ihm. Er produzierte unter dem Pseudonym "DJ Klausi" unter anderem die Titelsongs für Stick Figure Fightaz 1 und Stick Figure Fightaz 5, maßgeblich war er auch am Titellied von Stick Figure Fightaz 6 beteiligt. Ab 2013 spielte Klausowitsch Superball, jedoch bis zum Karriereende nur im siebtklassigen Amateurbereich beim SC Ugger in der untersten tonganesischen Liga und auch dort eher ohne besondere Erfolge, bis er 2014 seine Karriere als Superballspieler beendete, jedoch unterstützt er mehrere Sportvereinigungen, unter anderem in den Bereichen Superball, Hackeball und Formel 1050. Er ist leidenschaftlicher Kiffer und laut eigenen Angaben "männlüsch". Er ist außerdem auch als "Klausowitsch Wischiwaschi", "Koema02" und "Köma" bekannt. Er besitzt seit August 2014 eine Twitter-Seite, in der er aktuelle Meldungen von sich gibt. Er galt aufgrund eines schweren Verbrechens, des unerlaubten Drogenkonsums, der Ausplünderung des Depots einer Entzugsklinik und der anschließenden Flucht, als vogelfrei und befand sich auf der Flucht. Er wurde jedoch später von Whoopektiven gefangen genommen und der Polizei übergeben, anschließend wurde er in eine Entzugsklinik gebracht, danach ins Gefängnis eingeliefert. Nachdem er mit den Mitgliedern einer seiner Bands, den Wirklichkeitsentflohenen, erneut beim Konsumieren von Rauschmitteln entdeckt worden war, wurde ein Disziplinarverfahren gegen Klausowitsch gestartet, er musste fünf Tage lang auf Entzug gehen und fast einen Monat lang Sozialdienst leisten. Durch seine Anhäufungen negativen Auftretens in der Öffentlichkeit sowie die Schlagzeilen, die er seit 2011 regelmäßig macht, besonders aber auch durch seine Aktivität in zahlreichen Bereichen des öffentlichen Interesses (u.a. Sport, Musik, Kunst), wurde Klausowitsch zu einer der bekanntesten Persönlichkeiten im Bereich der Drogen- und Kifferszene. Er ist besonders für seine Drogensucht, aber auch für seine einzigartige Musik bekannt. Klausowitsch gehörte bisher fünf Musikbands an, die alle auf verschiedene Weise bekannt wurden und größere oder kleinere Erfolge feierten. Momentan ist er in zwei Bands aktiv. Er ist ganz besonders in Österreich und Monsterrat bekannt, aber auch in der restlichen halbrealen und reellen Welt. Klausowitsch gilt als "König der Drogenmusik" (King of Drug). Leben *thumb|320px|Klausowitsch (2015)1995: Klausowitsch wird Kaiser von Bad Vöslau. *1995: "Käseesser Klaus" wird zum Theaterstück des Monats September ernannt. *1995: Klausowitsch gründet angeblich sein Musiklabel "The Stupid Faker". *1996: Er heiratet versehentlich einen Hackeball. *1997: Er führt die sogenannten "Klausicharts" ein, die eine Top 5-Liste mit Songs und Alben von Klausowitsch enthalten und sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen ändern. Dazu nimmt er sein erstes Album "TSF" auf, das sofort den ersten Platz erreicht, sowie den Song "Suckin' Fucker", der ebenfalls auf diese Position klettert. *1998: Er heiratet Kelmut Hogler. *2005: Er absolviert als erster Maturant die Hackematura mit allen Punkten. *2008: Er nimmt die Songs "Putze, putz mein Raum" und "Hur, i mog di" auf, die den ersten Platz der Klausicharts erreichen. Außerdem erreicht er seine endgültige Körpergröße von 5cm. *2010: Erringen des Goldenen Arsch des Dummseins. *2010: Sein "Musiklabel" geht unter. *2011: Beim IQ-Test stellt sich ein IQ von 341 heraus. Klausowitsch wird daraufhin weggesperrt. *2011: Er wird Mitglied der Hackolyric-Kellerband "Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen". *2011: Er macht mit den Wirklichkeitsentflohenen Schlagzeilen, weil er öffentlich Mariuhana konsumiert. Allein er wollte nichts damit zu tun gehabt haben, was nutzlos war, da es anhand einer Urinprobe bewiesen wurde. *2011: Im Oktober treten zwei Mitglieder aus der Band aus, worauf sie sich kurze Zeit später neu formt. *2012: Das Album "I kum ned aus da Steiamoak!" wird fertiggestellt. *2012: Klausowitsch lässt sich von Kelmut Hogler scheiden. *2012: Er wird Mitglied der Band "Die Fritten" und absolviert mit dieser einen Auftritt beim Hackevision Song-Contest 2012. Der Song der Band heißt "Hüttenbier". Mit diesem erreichten sie den zweiten Platz. *2012: Er wird Mitglied der monströsen Rockband "The Noise Boys". *2012: Er wird Mitglied des Trios "Didscheis Juneited". *2012: Er erfindet die Fernsehsendung Stick Figure Fightaz. *2012: Er befreundet sich mit dem Österreicher DJ Hero. *2013: Er erfindet ein Erfrischungsgetränk und nennt es "Koema Eistee". *2013: Er knackt den Neunzehnfachjackpot und gibt das gesamte gewonnene Geld für Drogen, Alkohol und Hackbretter aus. *2013: Er findet den Schwerverbrecher Da Zanta und erhält 2€. *2013: Er schließt sich dem tonganesischen Superballverein SC Ugger in der 7. tonganesischen Liga an. *2014: Er gründet das Projekt "Community erweitert Hacke-Wiki", das er wenig später verwirft. *2014: Er wird Baumfäller. *2014: Stick Figure Fightaz zieht in die Strichmännchencomic-, Strichmännchenanimationen- und Strichmännchengames-Sammlung ein. *2014: Er gründet gemeinsam mit DJ Hero das DJ-Duo "The Stick Figures". *2014: The Stick Figures erreichen mit ihrer Single "Return" einen Wahnsinnserfolg. *2014: Der Rapper Da Zanta hätte ihn fast ermordet. *2014: Stick Figure Fightaz wird erstmals im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt, und zwar bei Monster!TV. *2014: Klausowitsch wird Fortgeschrittener. *2014: Er unterstützt die axtistanische Hackeball-Mannschaft in der 38.Hackeball HM 2014 in Axtistan. *2014: Er verliert nach einer Wette mit Fritzef einen Euro und randaliert daraufhin auf offener Straße. Dabei verursacht er einen weiteren Euro Sachschaden. *2014: Er entdeckt Kung-Fußball als Hobbysportart. *2014: Er kategorisiert extrem viele Artikel im Hacke-Wiki und bringt es sogar zur vollständigen Fertigstellung der Kategorisierung aller Artikel der reellen Enzyklopädie. *2014: Er erhält den Gold-Rang und wird durch seine Leistungen Hauptglied des Hacke-Wiki. *2014: Er möchte Blasmusik lernen und zerstört aufgrund seiner Unfähigkeit das Instrument "Alles" von seinem Lehrer Nega, der sich darauf einfrieren lässt. *2014: Er eröffnet sein Twitter-Profil. *2014: Er wird in eine Entzugsklinik eingeliefert, flüchtet und plündert dabei das gesamte Depot. Er wird in Folge für vogelfrei erklärt, gefunden und wieder in die Klinik eingeliefert, seine Aufenthaltspflicht wird verlängert, ihm wird außerdem nach dem Entzugsprogramm ein Aufenthalt im Gefängnis im Umfang von fünf Wochen erteilt. *2014: Die Stick Figures lösen sich auf. *2014: Klausowitsch erfindet die Filmreihe Haifischfilme mit über 170 Kurzfilmen. In diesen fungiert er als Produzent, Regisseur und Schauspieler. *2014: Er schreibt den Song "Niemals wieder" zum Gedenken an das Monströse Verbrechen und veröffentlicht ihn. Er erreicht damit den ersten Platz in den Musikcharts von Monsterrat. *2014: Er verlässt das DJ-Trio Didscheis Juneited, da er das Projekt für lächerlich und nutzlos hält. Die anderen Mitglieder arbeiten danach als Duo weiter. *2014: Er tritt nach einer langen Diskussion mit DJ Whoopy aus der Band Die Fritten aus, der ihm als Gegenleistung seinen Gefängnisaufenthalt um nahezu drei Wochen verkürzt und ihm ein Ticket für ein Fußballspiel anbietet. *2014: Er wird Hacke-Wiki Platin Mitglied. *2014: Er wird Hackehalter. *2014: Klausowitsch begeht erneut ein Drogendelikt und muss als Strafe wieder in eine Entzugsklinik, des weiteren muss er Sozialdienst leisten und mehrere Seminare besuchen, in denen er über die negativen Auswirkungen von Drogen aufgeklärt wird. *2014: Er unterstützt die Nationalmannschaft von Monsterrat bei der 5. Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2014 in Hackistan. *2014: Klausowitsch wird Hacker. *2014: Er veröffentlicht das Video "Cowboy Rock", unter anderem auf YouCube. Die dazugehörige Single wird ein weltweiter Erfolg. *2014: Er verlässt den SC Ugger und zieht sich von seiner superballerischen Aktivität zurück. *2015: Er kandidiert am 1.1. zur Präsidentenwahl der Weltweiten Rennorganisation, die nahezu alle Turniere im Rahmen der Formel 1050 organisiert, und erhält 7 Stimmen, womit er den letzten Platz belegt. Präsident wird Xepp Satter mit 34%, wodurch Schlepp Flatter nach fünf Amtsperioden abgelöst wird. *2015: Er startet mit seiner monströsen Band The Noise Boys eine umfangreiche Welttournee. *2015: Sein bislang erfolgreichstes Album "Get High" steigt in den Konter!Charts ein. *2015: Er wird Sponsor des SC Terrarium. *2015: Er wird zum King of Drug erhoben. Karriere als Musiker Man sagt, Klausowitsch habe noch in seinem Geburtsjahr 1995 sein Musiklabel "The Stupid Faker" gegründet. Dies ist jedoch sehr umstritten. Klausowitsch selbst gab an, gar nichts von diesem Label zu wissen. Allerdings wurde die Gründung in einigen unzuverlässigen Quellen "belegt". 1997 führte er mit der Aufnahme seiner ersten Single und seines ersten Albums die "Klausicharts" ein, die unregelmäßig aktualisiert werden. Sie enthalten Songs und Alben von Klausowitsch, deren Chartposition sich immer ändert. Die genaue Bedeutung dieser Top 5-Liste ist unbekannt. Bisher erreichte jeder Song, an dem er mitgearbeitet hat, und jedes veröffentlichte Album von Klausowitsch den ersten Platz der Klausicharts. 2008 brachte er seine zwei Songs heraus, durch die Monsterrat erstmals etwas von seiner Musik mitbekam: "Putze, putz mein Raum" und "Hur, i mog di". 2010 musste sein "Musiklabel" gesperrt werden, so sagen es eben vorher genannte Quellen. Seitdem verkauft Klausowitsch alle seine Werke in Hackistan, Monsterrat, Österreich, im MK Tonga, im Großdeutschen Reich, in Axtistan, Rosarussland, Jagland und Hammerun. Die Single "Hintaz Göwe, die er mit Joda aufnahm, wurde auch am Saturnowitsch verkauft und erhielt dort eine fünffache Platinauszeichnung. 2011 wurde er Mitglied der Hackolyric-Hardcore-Drogenband Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen und bekam erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit. Die Band formte sich jedoch Ende Oktober dieses Jahres um. 2011 entstand das Pseudonym "DJ Klausi" und der Song "Rise". Unter diesem Pseudonym veröffentlichte er allein im Jahr 2014 drei Alben, die alle erfolgreich wurden. 2012 wurde Klausowitsch Mitglied von drei Musikgruppen, in denen er gewisse Erfolge feierte: Die Fritten, The Noise Boys und Didscheis Juneited. Mit den Fritten erreichte er mit dem Song Hüttenbier" den zweiten Platz im Hackevision Song Contest 2012. Dieses Jahr war generell durch Erfolge von Klausowitsch in Monsterrat (7Charts) geprägt, wie zum Beispiel den Songs "Gschaaaaaaaaaaaaaaffd!" (Platz 3), "Endstation" (Platz 1) oder "Uman Atlantik umadum" (Platz 8). Auch in den Hackistan Music Charts erreichten manche seiner Songs hohe Platzierungen, was ihm auch in Hackistan einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad verschaffte. Der einzige Erfolg, den er mit den Didscheis Juneited verbuchen konnte, war die Single "Bifgshidt", die Platz 6 in Monsterrat erreichte. Durch das Aufkommen von Stick Figure Fightaz wurden in diesem Jahr auch DJ Klausis Songs "Die DREI" und "Success" ziemlich erfolgreich. 2014 gründete er gemeinsam mit seinem Freund DJ Hero das Duo The Stick Figures und wurde durch den Song "Return" reich. Das Duo löste sich nach einiger Zeit auf, verkaufte jedoch bis dorthin mehrere Millionen CDs. Im August 2014 versuchte er sich an der Blasmusik und wurde von Nega unterrichtet, scheiterte aber und trieb darüber hinaus seinen Lehrer in den Ruin. Mitte dieses Monats veröffentlichte er während seines Aufenthalts in der Drogenentzugsklinik den Gedenksong für das Monströse Verbrechen "Niemals wieder", der Platz 1 in Monsterrat und Platz 12 in Österreich erreichte. Kurze Zeit später veröffentlichte er unter seinem Pseudonym "DJ Klausi" das Album "Zeitreise", das an alte Zeiten erinnern soll, gleichzeitig aber auch futuristische Melodien enthält. Während seines 10-tägigen Entzugsklinik-Zwangsaufenthalts trat er außerdem aus drei Musikgruppen aus, in denen er Mitglied war: Zunächst aus den Stick Figures, da keine Musik für Stick Figure Fightaz mehr gebraucht war, danach aus den Didscheis Juneited, da er sie für lächerlich befand, und zuletzt aus den Fritten, da er von DJ Whoopy durch eine für ihn vorteilhafte Belohnung überredet wurde. Die Stick Figures wurden im Zuge dessen aufgelöst, die Fritten bestehen ohne Klausowitsch weiter und die Didscheis Juneited sind als Duo tätig. Nach seiner Freilassung nahm er gemeinsam mit dem deutschen Volksmusikstar Gatsch den Song "Freiheit" auf, der auf Anhieb den ersten Platz der Musikcharts des Großdeutschen Reichs erreichte. Ende 2014 veröffentlichte Klausowitsch auf diversen Online-Videoplattformen das Musikvideo "Cowboy Rock", das auf allen dieser Websites hohe Aufrufzahlen erreichte, besonders auf YouCube. Aufgrund dieses Erfolgs veröffentlichte Klausowitsch den Song als Single in mehreren Ländern. Sie wurde zu einem weltweiten Erfolg. Kurze Zeit darauf erschien das offizielle Kifferalbum "Get High", welches er gemeinsam mit Lukas Uwe aufnahm. Es ist sein bisher erfolgreichstes Album und erreichte in diversen Ländern Platz 1. Anfang 2015 veröffentlichte er mit den Wirklichkeitsentflohenen das Album "Kifflegende", das Platz 2 in Monsterrat erreichen konnte und in den ersten Konter!Charts auf Platz 6 einstieg, außerdem unternahm er mit den Noise Boys eine Welttour. Mitte April 2015 veröffentlichte er das Album "Gschaaffd: Zwanzig Jahre Klausowitsch". Heute ist Klausowitsch musikalisch sehr aktiv. Er tritt des öfteren mit seinen Bands in verschiedenen Ländern der Welt auf. Er beherrscht das Hackbrett, das Cembalo und diverse Computer-Musikprogramme. Klausowitsch vertritt eine vielzahl von Genres, unter anderem Hackolyric (Hackbrett+Gesang), Rockmusik, Comedymusik und Drogen- und Kiffermusik. Alle Songs und Alben, die Klausowitsch bisher veröffentlicht hat, erreichten ausnahmslos den ersten Platz der "Klausicharts", deren Bedeutung nicht genauer bekannt ist. In den Charts der Steiamoak, der sogenannten "SteiramoakaHitparodn", erreichte er auch mit allen seinen Veröffentlichungen die Chartspitze, außer mit dem Album "I kum ned aus da Steiamoak!" und der gleichnamigen Single, diese erreichten nicht einmal die Top 500 der Musikcharts in dem österreichischen Bundesland. Klausowisch sammelte bis heute in seiner Solokarriere (einschließlich Gastauftritte) 19 Gold- und 17 Platinschallplatten (fünf davon am Planet Saturnowitsch), ist damit einer der erfolgreichsten Drogenmusiker aller Zeiten und wurde aufgrund seiner Leistungen in diesem Bereich 2015 zum König der Drogenmusik (King of Drug) erhoben. Stick Figure Fightaz 2012 erfand Klausowitsch die Fernsehsendung Stick Figure Fightaz, die nach und nach bekannter wurde und Klausowitsch zu einem weltweit bekannten Künstler machte. Die Serie besteht bisher aus sechs Teilen. Die Titelsongs der Teile wurden allesamt erfolgreich. 2014 wurde das Projekt von Franz Dumm kritisiert und analysiert und schließlich in die Strichmännchencomic-, Strichmännchenanimationen- und Strichmännchengames-Sammlung aufgenommen. Die Sendung wurde zur Grundlage einiger kritischer Werke, unter anderem von Filippp Kirkorov. Beim fünften Teil arbeiteten sogar die bekannten Videospiel-Großkonzerne Gigtendo und Gega mit. Seit es den sechsten Teil des Projekts gibt, wird es regelmäßig bei Monster!TV, dem berühmtesten Fernsehsender Monsterrats, ausgestrahlt. Die enorme Bekanntheit von Stick Figure Fightaz führte dazu, dass sich manche Fans und Kritiker den Spaß erlaubten, das Projekt durch verschiedenste Methoden zu parodieren. Die bekannteste Parodie zu Stick Figure Fightaz heißt "Zathgif Erugif Kcits". Auch die Videospiel-Industrie blieb nicht von Stick Figure Fightaz verschont: Klausowitsch kündigte während seiner Arbeit an der Fernsehserie ein Videospiel zum Projekt an, das den Titel Stick Figure Fightaz: The Game tragen sollte. Ein Erscheinungsdatum wurde bisher noch nicht bekanntgegeben. Einstellung zu Drogen Klausowitsch wird des öfteren vorgeworfen, immer wieder mit illegalen Suchtmitteln in Berührung zu kommen. Diese Vorwürfe waren unter anderem durch seine Mitgliedschaft in der Band Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen/Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen gerechtfertigt, die für den Konsum illegaler Substanzen bekannt ist und das auch in ihrer Musik wiedergibt. Es dauerte lange, bis sich Klausowitsch zu diesen Vorwürfen äußerte. 2011 wurde er mit den Wirklichkeitsentflohenen beim öffentlichen Konsum von Mariuhana entdeckt und gab an, nichts damit zu tun gehabt zu haben, allerdings bestätigte eine Urinprobe die Beteiligung Klausowitschs am Konsum. Seitdem steht er zu seiner Drogensucht und gibt immer wieder an, gerne und oft mit seinen Freunden "diesen Geruch" zu genießen. Seine Drogensucht wurde besonders von Filippp Kirkorov kritisiert. Zudem kam 2012 das Gerücht an die Öffentlichkeit, Klausowitsch sei des öfteren in den dunklen Gassen von Bad Vöslau als Drogendealer tätig gewesen. Da diese Vorwürfe jedoch nie bewiesen werden konnten, nimmt man heute an, dass es sich um ein Missverständnis handelte. Ab 2014 war Klausowitsch nur noch selten mit Drogen konfrontiert, man nahm jedoch an, dass er immer noch ab und zu illegale Substanzen konsumierte. Anfang August 2014 wurde Klausowitsch wieder drogenabhängig und wurde in eine Entzugsklinik eingeliefert, in der er fünf Tage verbringen sollte, flüchtete aber schon am ersten Tag und plünderte alle im Depot gelagerten Suchtmittel. Er wurde aufgrund dieser Straftat für vogelfrei erklärt, wenig später festgenommen und für zehn Tage in eine Sonderzelle einer Entzugsklinik gebracht, anschließend wurde ein Gefängnisaufenthalt von fünf Wochen geplant, der allerdings durch Hilfe von DJ Whoopy um 20 Tage verringert werden konnte. Anfang September 2014 wurde er mit seinen Wirklichkeitsentflohenen beim Konsumieren erwischt und musste erneut eine Entzugsklinik für fünf Tage besuchen, außerdem musste er vier Seminare zur Aufklärung über die Folgen des Drogenkonsums besuchen und wurde zur Leistung von Sozialdienst für den Rest des Monats verurteilt. Ende 2014 veröffentlichte er mit dem Drogenmusiker Lukas Uwe das Album "Get High", das als das offizielle Kifferalbum gilt. Klausowitsch gilt neben Anton und HP Fedorenko momentan als einer der bekanntesten Drogenkonsumenten und auch als einer der bekanntesten Drogenmusiker der Welt. Laut eigenen Angaben konsumiert er wöchentlich unter anderem Mariuhana und Halluzinogenowitsch. Beziehung mit Kelmut Hogler 1998 heiratete Klausowitsch Kelmut Hogler und hatte nur sehr wenig mit ihm zu tun. Hogler schoss ihm 1999 einen Hackeball gegen den Schädel, wodurch er dumm wurde. 2012 schoss Hogler ihm einen Ziegel gegen den Kopf, worauf Klausowitsch die Scheidung einreichte. Heute haben Klausowitsch und Kelmut Hogler vermutlich nichts mehr miteinander zu tun. Klausowitsch und Da Zanta 2013 ermordete einer der bekanntesten Rapper aus Monsterrat, Da Zanta, alle Mitglieder seiner Hip-Hop-Gruppe MonstaRat, der mit mehr als 200.000.000 Millionen verkauften Tonträgern erfolgreichsten monströsen Band aller Zeiten. Anschließend suchte er Zuflucht bei Klausowitsch. Dieser missbrauchte jedoch das Vertrauen des Rappers und meldete ihn bei der Polizei. Er bekam dafür 2€ als Belohnung. Da Zanta wurde in die Verbannung auf den Saturnowitsch geschickt, wo die Bewohner, die Klausis, mit ihm alles machen durften, was sie wollten. 2014 kehrte Da Zanta unerwartet nach Monsterrat zurück, da ihn die Bewohner des Saturnowitsch nach Hause schickten, und kündigte seinen Rückzug aus der Öffentlichkeit an. Wenige Zeit später verletzte er Klausowitsch als Rache sehr schwer und wurde von ihm sofort bei der Polizei gemeldet. Die Zeit danach war durch den Zanta-Konflikt geprägt, Da Zanta hatte danach keine Möglichkeit mehr, irgendeine Art von weiterer Rache auszuüben, da ihm unter anderem die Augen entfernt, die Nasenlöcher zugestopft und die Zähne ausgeschlagen wurden. Der Verantwortliche für diese grausame Bestrafung war DJ Whoopy. Das damalige Staatsoberhaupt, der Oberimperator Monsterrats, wäre für die Todesstrafe gewesen. Ende 2014 verstarb Da Zanta. Klausowitsch und die Steiamoak Die Bewohner des österreichischen Neuntels Steiamoak vertreten seit seiner Geburt entschlossen die Ansicht, Klausowitsch käme von dort. Allerdings wehrten sich die Bewohner seines wahren Geburtsorts, Bad Vöslau, heftig gegen diese Behauptungen. Auch Klausowitsch selbst gab immer wieder an, nicht in der Steiamoak geboren worden zu sein und eigentlich noch nie dort gewesen zu sein. Als die Steiamoaker immer noch nicht von ihrer Überzeugung abwichen, brachte Klausowitsch 2012 ein musikalisches Album mit dem Titel "I kum ned aus da Steiamoak!" heraus, in dem sich alle Songs mit seiner wahren Herkunft und mit der Widerlegung der falschen Behauptungen beschäftigen. Die gleichnamige Single aus diesem Album veröffentlichte er jedoch erst 2014. Das Album gilt heute als der wichtigste Beweis, dass Klausowitsch nicht aus der Steiamoak, sondern aus Bad Vöslau kommt. Die Bewohner der Steiamoak haben jedoch bis heute noch nicht von ihrer bereits widerlegten Behauptung losgelassen. Die Band Steiamoak, die 2011 entstanden ist, ist besonders hartnäckig und veröffentlicht Musik, um zu beweisen, dass Klausowitsch ein Steiamoaker ist. Klausowitsch belegt mit seinen veröffentlichten Singles und Alben regelmäßig den ersten Platz in den Musikcharts der Steiamoak, da er dort so populär ist, was ihm auch einen gewissen Profit beschert. Sportliche Betätigung und sportliches Engagement Seit er lebt, ist Klausowitsch überzeugter Fan des Sports Hackeball. Dies zeigte sich zuerst, als er im Jahr 1996 mit einem Hackeball Ehe schloss. Dies wurde jedoch von ihm nach kurzer Zeit als Versehen bezeichnet, wofür es jedoch bis heute keine Beweise gibt. 2002 entdeckte er den brutalen Sport Hackby für sich und es entstand eine weitere Begeisterung. Seit 2005 interessiert er sich für einige weitere Ballsportarten wie Fußball oder Basketball. 2011 kam ihm die Idee, seine Lieblingsmannschaften zu unterstützen. So begann er 2012, die quapanische Hackeballnationalmannschaft zu unterstützen, indem er sie ständig anfeuerte. Er produzierte sogar einige Motivations-Songs, die jedoch überwiegend unbekannt blieben. 2014 begann Klausowitsch, eine Mannschaft auszuwählen, die er in der 38.Hackeball HM 2014 in Axtistan unterstützen könnte. Er wählte den Gastgeber Axtistan als "seine" Mannschaft. Er produzierte wieder ein paar Songs, die jedoch kaum in die Öffentlichkeit gelangten. Während der HM entdeckte er den Sport Kung-Fußball und betreibt ihn seitdem als Freizeitbeschäftigung. Er ist auch leidenschaftlicher Bowling-Spieler, sein Rekord liegt bei 173 Punkten in einer Partie. Im August 2014 begeisterte er sich besonders für die 5. Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2014 in Hackistan und bekam sogar als Gegenleistung für seinen Austritt aus der Band Die Fritten ein Ticket für ein Vorrundenspiel seiner Wahl von DJ Whoopy zugesprochen. Bei der 5. Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft unterstützte er allgemein die Nationalmannschaft von Monsterrat. Klausowitsch gab 2013 in einem Interview bekannt, gerne Superballspieler zu werden. 2013 bis 2014 war er als Innenverteidiger für den tonganesischen Amateurverein SC Ugger in der siebten tonganesischen Liga, in dem unter anderem der hackistanische Nationalspieler Frech Dachs gespielt hatte, aktiv, zog sich jedoch aufgrund seiner Misserfolge mit dem Verein für immer vom Superball zurück. Am 1. Januar 2015 trat Klausowitsch zur Präsidentenwahl für die Weltweite Rennorganisation an, die die Formel 1050 organisiert und lenkt, und erreichte mit 7 Stimmen den letzten Platz. Seine Ziele waren unter anderem die Abschaffung sämtlicher Regeln sowie die Umbenennung in "Formel Klausowitsch". 2015 wurde er Sponsor des SC Terrarium. Klausowitsch unterstützt folgende Mannschaften, unter anderem finanziell: *Superball: Hurricane St. Fritzefburg, SC Ugger, Stick Figures Ypolten, SC Terrarium, Monströse Nationalmannschaft *Formel 1050: Monströse Nationalmannschaft *Hackeball: Quapanische Nationalmannschaft *Basketball: Monströse Nationalmannschaft *Fußball: Monströse Nationalmannschaft, Masters Of The Universe Bahti Außerdem besitzt Klausowitsch Anteile von 7% am Verein Stick Figures Ypolten und 2% am SC Ugger. Superball-Statistik Koema Eistee 2013 drehte Klausowitsch ein Video mit einem vorher eingespielten Werbespot und veröffentlichte es unter dem Namen "Koema02" auf der Videoplattform YouCube. Bei der Werbung handelte es sich um ein von ihm erfundenes angebliches "Erfrischungsgetränk" mit dem Namen "Koema Eistee". Klausowitsch kam später schließlich auf die Idee, es tatsächlich auf den Markt zu bringen. Das Produkt feierte einen großen Erfolg, da sich die Werbung nach einiger Zeit über die gesamte Welt verbreitete, was überwiegend Videoplattformen wie zum Beispiel eben YouCube zu verdanken war. Das Produkt verbreitete sich zum größten Teil durch Beschwerdenvideos von anderen Benutzern von YouCube. Mittlerweile wurden mehr als zwei Millionen Exemplare von Koema Eistee verkauft. Bei Koema Eistee handelt es sich jedoch nicht, wie man aus dem Namen herauslesen könnte, um einen Eistee, sondern um ein gesundheitsgefährdendes Gesöff. Es enthält eine extrem hohe Menge an Zucker und außerdem sind Konservierungsmittel und künstliche Farbstoffe enthalten. Das Produkt steht unter heftiger Kritik, da in ihm manchmal sogar Regenwasser nachgewiesen werden konnte und es im Prinzip nur als Verschwendung wertvoller Zutaten angesehen wird. Man diskutiert bereits über ein Verkaufsverbot von Koema Eistee. Ende 2014 veröffenlichte Klausowitsch die Single "Koema Eistee", die sich in internationalen Charts platzieren konnte. Videospielografie *Stick Figure Fightaz: The Game (nie begonnen) *A Game (abgebrochen) *Klausowitschs World (noch nicht erschienen) Filmografie *Haifischfilme Diskografie Folgende Charts sind mit einbezogen: Hackistan (HMC/KC), Monsterrat (MON), Österreich (Ö), das Großdeutsche Reich (GDR) sowie Axtistan (AXT). ALBEN ''als Klausowitsch'' ''als DJ Klausi'' SINGLES ''als Klausowitsch'' ''als DJ Klausi'' '''als Feature Auszeichnungen für Verkäufe Verkäufe: 13.050.000 Zitate *"Ich bin der Klausowitsch!" (Begrüßung) *"Ge wegga do!" (Abschied) *"I hob des ned gsuffa du behindata Kiwara!" *"I sog's glei: I woar's ned!" *"DES GIB MA!" *"GibsMa!" *"ÄÄÄÄÄÄÄhm...eh..arm...joo.....i was ned...!" *"Auweeh!" *"Aau!" *"Ich kann das überhaupt nicht!" *"HHHHH!!" (Raucherlachen) *"Ich hab's gschaaafd!!!" (Klausowitsch, nachdem er eine entscheidende Prüfung gemeistert hatte) *"1, 2, ich zermatsch dich zu Brei! 3, 4, ich bin gleich bei dir! 5, 6, ich bin Tyrannosaurus Rex! 7, 8, ich versau dir die Nacht! 9, 10, du wirst in die Hölle geh'n! Jetzt bin ich da, muhahaha!" (Beitrag zu einem Gedichtswettbewerb) *"1 > 2 . Scheiße. Falsch! Das ist mir jetzt peinlich... so etwas wird mir nicht nochmal passieren! Also... 1 < 2 . So. Jetzt ist es richtig. Jajajajaja! Ich bin der Beste! Mu ha ha ha." (intelligenter Beitrag zum Mathematikunterricht)